


「北极」极光

by AzureKirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureKirkland/pseuds/AzureKirkland
Summary: 微笑是我的伪装，透明是我的保护色。
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	「北极」极光

我早已经习惯了做一个影子。

做谁的影子呢？弗朗先生的，亚瑟先生的，我兄弟的，然后，是全世界的。游离，只要像一个影子一样，无处存在而又无所不在地游离就够了，游离于人群之外，游离于国际之外，游离于世界之外。

我不得不活得这样小心翼翼。南美有句谚语，怎么说的来着——

“离上帝太远，离美国太近”。

这话放我身上也确实没有什么不妥。在我们不长的历史之中我亲爱的兄弟就已经数次打过我的主意，好在上苍大概仍对我有所垂怜，不管是人为因素还是时局意外，总之我是侥幸躲过了一劫又一劫，一直存留到现在。但在以前，亚瑟先生会保护我，现在我却只能学着自己保护自己了。

我拿什么来构筑城墙呢？我既不像中国那样，积淀了五千多年厚重的岁月；也不像紧邻我国土的美国，拥有波澜壮阔的辉煌的斗争史。尽管我说着两种语言，接受着两种相生相系而又截然不同的文化的熏陶，但我的两位先生身上那种闪闪发光的气质——浪漫也好骄傲也罢，当真是一点儿都没有学到。

于是我就只能游离。尽可能地降低自己的存在感，摆出无害的姿态，以毫无防备当作最好的防备。

我明明顶着一张和我的兄弟几乎一模一样的脸啊——可我现在却只能藏在影子里，很可笑，是吧？

“马修，不管怎么样，我们都没有权力也没有必要去管辖世界。只要足够自保，足够在大洋与大洲之间的洪流与漩涡中生存不被波及，这就够了。”

我忘了是谁曾经这样地说过，我的上司，我的议员，我的助理，还是别的什么人，但似乎，在我不算太长也不算太短的生命里，我曾不止一次地，在不同的时期，不同的地方，从不同的口中，听到过诸如此类的话语。

而我——我是怎么回应的呢？我是怎么表现的呢？我忘了。所有的细节都已经忘得一干二净。大概也无非不过就是微笑，点头，应允。总之我逐渐建立起了这样一种意识——影子是最容易被忽视的，也是最安全的。

微笑是我的伪装，透明是我的保护色。

我就这样终日徘徊在公众视野和国际事件的边缘，心安理得地当一个幽灵。这倒为我带来了些好处——我不用受着远洋电话和加急电报的轮番轰炸，清闲得像是每天都在度假一样。

于是我一有时间就往国土的最北端跑，尤其冬天的时候，我甚至会将整个冬季的时光都消磨在那儿——不为什么，永夜的寒冷与黑暗令我心安，那儿的气候也更适合我养的——嗯，熊不知几郎。  
  
现在冬天已经到了。我早早就跟上司打过了招呼，收拾了几件简单的行李就奔向我盖在北方的小木屋。木屋确实没多大，但建的时候也费了不少力气。荒废了整个夏天屋里已经落满灰尘，我从柜子角落拿出清扫工具，开始做已经无比熟练的工作。  
  
屋子里的寒冷还没有到难以忍受的程度，所以我没有点起壁炉。风呼呼敲打着布满灰尘模糊不堪的玻璃窗，熊先生在屋子里漫无目的地晃荡，并总是在出其不意的时候绊我一跤。  
  
扫干净有着松木纹理的地板，从小溪里打水灌满水缸。拿抹布把书桌上的相框擦干净——那里面装着一张很陈旧的照片，照片里有三个人。

我不能否认我擦它的时候恍神了一瞬。我从行李箱里拿出我的随身物品，我的茶杯，我的围巾，我的枫糖浆罐子，我的日记本——我用来记日记的那支钢笔还是亚瑟先生送给我的。  
  
斧子有点沉。我拎着它深一脚浅一脚向树林里走。我打算一次攒够整个冬季需要的木柴，这样剩下的时间里我就可以安安稳稳窝在屋里了。  
  
转过那棵已经将近百年高龄的歪脖树，一抬头我看见树林里有个人影。他的身形并不像加拿大人，再者，我从没发现过这个偏僻的地方附近有城镇或者村庄。  
  
我站住了，开始后悔没戴上眼镜。我觉得那背影很像一个人。  
  
“伊万先生……？”  
  
我尝试着唤了一声，声音还有些怯怯的。  
  
他回过了头。  
  
  
  
  
  
我不知道他为什么会在这儿。我猜不到他是怎么知道我的位置的，是国家间的某种心有灵犀还是联邦安全局太过称职？

我们上次见面还是在……G8会议吧。没错，就是他把我当椅子坐的那次G8会议——虽然当时除了觉得重没什么别的想法，但事后再想想，我觉得他很可能是故意的。那个时候他的目光明明就在我身上停留过一瞬，里面好像还含着些我读不太懂的意味悠长的深意。  
  
会议后费里西安诺邀请我们去他家游泳，地点是个没怎么听过的偏僻海滩。说实话其实我本来想偷偷溜掉的——反正也不会有人发现，临到快摸到门边的时候却被他的围巾给绊了一跤。为了表达歉意他一路把我扯上飞机，这令我更有充分的理由怀疑这个所谓的巧合。  
  
但我能怎么办呢。  
  
沙滩确实很漂亮。海水被金色的阳光晒得很暖和。我抱了块浮板飘在海面上，在海浪温柔的晃动下很快昏昏欲睡。  
  
远处阿尔弗他们似乎开始打水战了。隔着几十米我都听得到弗朗先生的惨叫和亚瑟先生的狂笑。但和我有什么关系呢。我懒懒蹬了蹬水好让自己飘得更远——反正一直也没人注意到我。就着阳光的暖意我开始打盹。  
  
我忘了那件事情是怎么发生的，总之在海浪的拍打下我飘飘悠悠飘得越来越远，他们吵闹的声音也慢慢小下去——然后好像是我从浮板上滑了下来，咸腥的海水一瞬间涌进我的鼻腔，呛得我一瞬间惊醒过来。说实话我的游泳技术并没有那么高超，一时间居然没能从水面下挣扎上来。那块浮板早就不知道飘到哪里去了。  
  
但很快我意识到了不对劲，好像有个人一直摁着我的后颈，每当我的鼻尖触碰到清凉的空气就快要露出水面的下一秒，就总是狠狠发力再将我按回到水面以下。扑腾的过程中我不时会扑打到他的身体。海水模糊了我的眼睛导致我完全看不清那到底是谁，混乱的大脑怎么都想不起我到底和谁结过仇导致他居然会在这种地方实施谋杀。呛进气管的水令我发不出声。  
  
哗啦一声我又被提了起来，施力者还是掐在我后颈的那只手。我攀在那人身上就像攀着一根救命的稻草——尽管他似乎是想要我的命。远远我听见阿尔弗在叫我，模糊的视线之中他正朝着这边游过来。声音里的焦急好像不是假的。  
  
我一边剧烈地咳嗽一边朝他摆着手示意我没事，接着布拉金斯基的声音就从头顶上传过来：  
  
“马修君下次可不要这么不小心地飘到深水区噢。”  
  
我抬起头，他笑着看我，带着点儿阴谋得逞后的得意，那关切的神情显得他好像真的是那个把我救起来的好心人。我愤怒地压低了声音：“…你搞什么？”  
  
“这才对嘛。”他甚至满意地点了点头，“要么多露出些这样的真实心情，要么就笑得真心实意一些嘛。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


我当时脑子被海水泡得发胀，一时间是真的没反应过来他的话是什么意思。等平静下来细细一想，才觉得每个字都有点儿深意。  
  
我说不清那种感觉到底是不安还是期待。他现在就走在我旁边，我们踏着刚刚覆盖住地面的新雪走在加拿大北部的土地上。我，和俄罗斯意识体。我们没什么可谈的，要一起散步的意见也是他提出来的，我只是默默跟在他后面，谨慎地保持着半步的不远不近的距离。

他有一搭没一搭地和我说起那片与这里隔着一块州和一湾海峡的土地，说起那些他已经习以为常的，吹在窗上的风和暴雪的天气。我听着，偶尔心不在焉地回应一下，脑海里模模糊糊闪出那个衣装单薄的在雪地间被冻伤的孩子的影像。

…有些异样的熟悉感。  
  
“马修君。”  
  
我差一点撞在他身上。在即将降临的暮色之中他浅金色的头发像是亮着光。  
  
“有空的话，要不要来我家钓鱼呢？”  
  


听说俄罗斯的邀请是很珍贵的——于是我接受了。现在我，还有他，就正坐在同一条小船里，乘着夜色向湖中央驶去。  
  
他缓缓地划着桨，小船就平稳地向前行驶，一点儿也不摇晃，就好像我们贴着湖面飘了过去。浸满星光的湖水在桨的四周一圈一圈地荡开。

我探出身子，把手伸进冰凉的湖水里，凝视着金色的星辉在我的掌心里浮荡破碎。湖面离我们真的很近，水汽几乎就扑在我的面上，或许我再弯一点儿腰，鼻尖就能触到水面。我忽然没头没脑地冒出一句：

“你会把我推下去吗？”

回应我的是他惯常的轻笑：

“当然，如果你想的话。”

但我不想。所以他也没有那样做。等到差不多划到湖心的时候他停了下来，弯下腰在舱里摸索他的钓竿。窸窣的声响，大概是在装钩，不一会儿蓝白的鱼漂就浮在了湖面之上。

说实话，一开始我是真的不明白他为什么偏偏要挑这种时间。钓鱼这种事情，白天明明也可以，又何必非要划船到湖中央。但现在我懂了，这种感觉着实奇妙无比——满天的星斗因寒冷而显得格外晶亮，一颗不剩地落进湖水之中。在夜色中显得茫茫无际的水和星空接在一起，头顶是无垠的星河，脚下是涌动的星海，我们小小的船就浮在中间，无所牵挂，无所依靠——但你知道吗，一点儿都没有那种我曾习惯了的，铺天盖地的孤独感。为什么呢，我也说不清，大概是因为在船的另一头，咫尺之隔的地方，还坐着另外一个人。

湖水太凉了。我收回手，忽然很想把他的大衣借过来——好吧，大概是抢——穿一下。当然这个想法只是转瞬即逝而已。我回想着我们为数不多的几次交集，忍不住笑出了声。

他疑惑的目光转向了我。我笑着，一件一件地数：“你看，咱们几次私下见面，不是在雪地，海滩，就是湖中间，好像哪儿都跟水脱不了关系。”

“好像真是这样呀。”他也笑了，“那下次，马修君是想去潜水，还是跳瀑布呢？我觉得你家的尼亚加拉就很不错呐——”

这是一种俄罗斯式幽默吗？我腹诽着，还是算了吧，我可享受不来俄罗斯人玩命的那一套。难不成要去伏尔加河上拉纤吗。

当然这话是绝对不能说出口的。于是我只微笑了一下，没有回答。

接下来的时间里我们俩都没了话。我注视着鱼漂浮动，在一片寂静之中思绪一点点放空。  
  
我沉入了睡眠当中。记忆中我已经很久没有睡得这么舒服了。梦里我似乎又回到了那壁炉旁，屋里太冷了，我点燃了炉膛里整齐码放的果木，它们很快带来了暖意。松脂的气味若有若无。我陷在我最喜欢的那把躺椅里，我的熊在我脚边趴着，毛茸茸的身子均匀地起伏。我向窗外看过去，透过结着薄冰的玻璃窗我看到了他，他长长的围巾拖在风里。于是我站起来走到窗边，朝他招手，喊他的名字。  
  
“伊万——”  
  
我醒过来。天色已经微微亮了。小船靠在了岸边，随着清晨湖上的水波而微微摇晃。我坐了起来，发现我曾惦记了一瞬的那件大衣正盖在我的身上。  
  
我摸到了我的眼镜。戴上后我看到他就在不远的地方，看起来昨晚的夜钓颇为成功——说得更准确一点儿，鱼已经在火上烤得七分熟了。烤了两条。他正向上面撒着不知是盐还是别的什么东西的调味料，只穿了一件米白色的高领毛衣，那毛衣毛茸茸的，把他整个人都裹在里面。  
  
像一头熊，斯拉夫熊——想到这儿我又笑出了声。我坐在那儿闷闷地独自发笑，笑得我身下的船都开始晃动。  
  
我不知道我为什么要哭。我把眼泪全擦在那件大衣上。我听到他的脚步声，他走过来抱住了我。他的右手还攥着那根穿着鱼的竹签，香气一丝丝地飘过来。  
  
我有多久没有像这样被邀请过了？我有多久没有像这样被重视过了？我有多久没有像这样被照顾过了？我已经算不清了。我学会了独自生活独自成长独自消遣，我习惯了孤独习惯到我以为自己早就足够坚强，但我错了，仅仅一件外衣就足以击溃我这么长时间以来苦心构筑的所有防线。  
  
他没有说一个字，但我知道他懂。我想起他在那片雪原中央曾对我说过的那句话。  
  
“其实，我们都是一样的人。”

在那次夜钓之后我们的关系忽然就变得有点儿微妙，我不清楚这该如何形容，或许该说是默契，或许是某种无言的共鸣。言而总之，在最后即将分别的时候，我提出了一起看极光的邀请。  
  
他没能来。他家里发生了些事儿缠住了他——我猜他现在也是忙得焦头烂额吧。  
  
嘛，我不怪他，毕竟不是谁都像我一样整天无所事事。相比不能一起看极光的遗憾，或许我更担心他的发量。  
  
——好吧，开个玩笑。苦中作乐也是加拿大的特长。  
  
我抱着熊先生坐在屋前的台阶上。我拿出兜里的手机点开通讯录最顶端的号码。电话响了两声很快便被接起，电波那头一片沉默，这头也一样。我抬起头，我明白我们此刻坐在同一片天空之下。

——就在这漫长至没有边际的永夜，漆黑的夜幕之上浮起绚烂的极光。紫色的。像他眼睛的颜色。像我们眼睛的颜色。这色彩在我眼中模糊了又清晰，清晰了又模糊——我没有意识到自己在哭，只是尽我所能地，保持着嘴角的弧度——为我们曾各自承担的那些痛苦，为注定永远都得不到的，某种幸福。

电话就搁在耳边，但我们谁都没有说话。细若游丝的电波将两片大陆紧紧相牵。没有风，覆盖于厚厚白雪之下的大地一片寂静，静得我们能听到彼此的呼吸，频率相融。

屋子旁伸向苍穹的枯枝之上缀满了洁白的冰晶。木质的台阶不是很凉。小小的窗口隐约透出温暖的橘黄色光。耳边电流的声音忽大忽小，他窸窸窣窣书写的响动埋在其中。我能猜到他很忙，但他甘愿就这样沉默着保持着接电话的状态，而绝不动动手指把它挂断。而我，选择了任性地维持这通电话——不是为了证明什么。  
  
“伊万，你知道我为什么喜欢极光吗。”  
  
我擦了一把眼睛，吸吸鼻子，笑着伸出手去触碰天空上遥不可及的紫光。  
  
“它是我追寻了一生的寒冷和永夜。”  
  
“就像你一样。”

写了心心念念好久的北极XD

初心只是想写两个人一起划船看极光来着，后来不知道怎么觉得干划船不太好就顺便钓了个鱼（）我好像是很久都没写过糖了（草），但抱着“北极怎么说也得甜一点儿吧”这种心思写成了这种没头没尾没内容的东西

天哪我到底在胡言乱语些什么我都不知道我是怎么水到五千的大概我就是个无情的注水机（说着躺下了）

总还是觉得写得太仓促，而且充满了个人偏执的理解，ooc什么的是老毛病了，我太屑了让您见笑了

但是管他那么多呢，爽就完了（bu）

总之还是谢谢您的阅读


End file.
